


Blood Ties

by by_no_one_more_than_me (Lady_Cleo)



Category: Face/Off (1997)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, How close is too close?, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/by_no_one_more_than_me
Summary: Sasha and Dietrich have always been close. They're family, only for each other.contains minor language





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Face/Off (in the way you can like cheesy films) and the characters of Sasha and Dietrich were always some of my fave bits. And then there's the shootout scene where Dietrich dies but doesn't let her know he's dying and before he lets her go he pulls her in for a kiss that... isn't exactly brotherly. Just my thoughts on it from Sasha's POV.

They called it brotherly love. That’s all it had ever been. Well, the love between a sister and brother, anyway. They were family, and despite friendship, fans, or fuckbuddies, they were all the other had. Sasha had her son, and she lived in a subdued terror that something might happen to him, but she knew her brother would never let anything happen to them- at least without something happening to him first.

The aftermath of the firefight is slowly fading. The penthouse must still be surrounded but in the lull between waves of special teams, they prepare to run. Dietrich hears the breathing of one too many, eyes latching on the gun barrel in the nick of time. He turns, dashes, shields- and feels the hot sear of a bullet path in his neck. He draws a deep breath, covers the wound with one hand, and goes to bid his sister goodbye.

“Take the boy and get out of here.” In the time it takes her to utter half her question, he’s already ordering them to “GO!” But as she pivots to obey- he was always the only one she’d listen to- he grabs her arm and whips her back.

The kiss is intense, a momentary mash of mouth on mouth- yet chaste beneath the pressure. He had been her first kiss, those long years ago- and though he’d played up his bad boy rep with the ladies, she had been his as well. It just seemed right that something you could only do once should go to someone you truly loved.

This kiss is different. Sasha doesn’t know why, and there isn’t time to explain, but in the pit of her stomach, the base of her spine, that little spot in the back of her mind that knows when something is wrong with her family, she knows.

Aware of the urgency in the situation, they break apart, and she tells him to hurry up before heading out with Adam in her arms.

When Castor catches up with them at the safehouse, he is bleeding and alone- and she understands. Sasha swallows hard and blinks away her tears when he tells her he’ll be back soon, and places a hand on her shoulder before he leaves. She goes to where Adam lay, exhausted from his night, curled up under the covers with a lullaby on his headphones. His baby soft hair sifts through her fingers for a few minutes, then she presses a kiss to his temple and steals away to the bathroom.

The stale cotton of a hand towel catches a final kiss of her lipstick as she bites down. It muffles her screams and sobs as she mourns.

Her brother- her family, her father, the true love of her life.


End file.
